kryptonian in hogwarts
by viswan99
Summary: Clark Kent attends magical school in England.full summary in 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1:

summery:

This is crossover between Smallville and Harry Potter. In this story,there won't be Harry Potter or voldmorth .In beginning of this story, Clark will be super strong and super fast and other abilities will come later and these powers gradually increase .There is a change that no kryptonite will be there and he had magical blood in him so even entire castle is magical,his powers will work. Some spells like expelliomas and stupefy won't work on him but other spells like transfiguration spells,charms,curses will work on him. Only characters came from Smallville are Clark and Chloe. I changed that Isabel is Chloe's descendent instead of Lana. So she will be powerful witch and she will run school paper at Hogwarts too. All other characters in Hogwarts will be I hope you will enjoy.

When you look at Clark Kent you see only simple farm boy . But he is more than we see . He is different and his parents Martha,Jonathan Kent always told him, he is special . He came to earth on spaceship . That is the day entire Smallville never forgot . Biggest meteor shower rocked the town . All the town except Kents didn't recognize is a small spaceship carrying a child came with that shower also . Kents took the baby and raised as own son . Even though Clark is alien they never thought how much different when they took him . But within a year they recognized he is different , he is stronger , and faster than both of them . When he aging he becoming more stronger and faster . That is the time they recognizes their responsibility to protect from evil . If any government found about him they will make him lab rat . So they told Clark he is special but raise him as he hide his abilities when others around . So he always lone person because he has to hide his secrets and avoid fights , sports because that is unfair to others . But he has one best friend Chloe . When he think about Chloe he always remember saving her from trouble . She always attract trouble and he is the one that saving her from that . She also convinced his school to run school paper . She always try to find who is cheating in sports or exams . He know she is the person he has to avoid mostly but he can't because she is good friend .

He is now 10 year old within one week he will celebrate next birthday although he don't know when his birthday Kents celebrate when he came to them . Chloe birthday tomorrow , she celebrating 11 th birthday . He want to give her pen as a gift that carved with letters that says " Chloe ace reporter " . Her birthday celebrated great and she liked his gift . But next day she came with surprise .

" Chloe what a surprise " Clark asked when she came sweating that indicates running in early morning .

" Clark I need to tell you something . But don't freak out please . " Chloe ranting .

Clark heard her ranting .

" Chloe, first calm down and tell me slowly "

Chloe took a deep breath, and told him

" Clark I am a witch " .

" What do you mean you are a witch that mean you snap a finger and anything will happen HAA "

" Not like that Clark , I was hiding something from you . for last one year whenever I am angry or scared, something unexplainable is happening. When John try to chase me,you are not there and one minute I am here, next I am at field . when I am angry at Lana her hair became clumsy and sometimes boys slip " .

Clark heard everything Chloe says . Last thing happen because of him but other things he don't know how happened . He asked " Chloe but how do you know you are a witch and why are you telling me ? "

" Of cource I will tell you are my best friend . "

For a first time he felt guilty about hiding his secret . She believed in him but he didn't ,he suppressed his guilt and asked .

" Thank you Chloe but how do you know "

" Yesterday after party one lady came to my house with weird cloths and told me I am witch and they want me to join their magical school "

" What is magical school , they will teach you spells or something " . he chuckled .

" I asked same thing too Clark and they said yes they will teach magical spells . "

Clark can't believe her . There is a magical school that teach magical spells . Then he asked .

" So did you decide whether to join or not . "

" That's the thing Clark, they said I have to leave for France and I will come after summer only . But they said I need to control my magic and they will teach how . I can't decide . what do you think ? "

Clark thought about this. If he had school to learn about himself and control his powers, he will take that chance too .

" I think you have to go . But before that I have to tell you something . "

Clark know this is big step but she believed in him and told her secret so he want to tell her too . he looked at her waiting face .

" Chloe I have a secret too . "

" I knew it ,you are a witch too right ? "

Clark chuckled and said

" No, I am not witch and I think if I am I will be wizard but that is not a point . I am different you know .

" what do you mean you are different ? "

" see I have superpowers like I am so strong and super fast . "

Chloe having so many surprises after her 11 th birthday . First she is a witch and his best friend has superpowers .

"Clark how do you have these superpowers?" Chloe asked him.

"I don't know Chloe . I always have them . sorry I have to hide them from you . Please don't tell my parents they will freak out " Clark pleaded.

But Chloe is having different reaction.

" Okay . This is so cool, please show me your powers. " Chloe asked enthusiastically and Clark chuckled at that.

"Chloe I will show them but first breakfast . come inside " Both went into their house.

After breakfast Clark showed her his powers . he carried her and ran as fast as he can . he lifted a truck and tractor . he fed all cows within second . Chloe is awestruck is understatement . she wish she can show her magic too . Chloe told him that magic lady will come within 3 days and take her to magic world to buy books she want him to meet her .

After 3 days Chloe and Clark waiting at her home for lady . She came after breakfast . She wore golden colour blouse and bright blue colour long skirt and she is wearing bright heavy golden necklace . Clark looked at her weird bright colours surprisingly . Chloe already seen that so she looked at her normal and saw Clark staring and hit him with elbow in ribs . Clark got his mistake stopped staring and smiled at her . when she looked at them she smiled .

"Hi Chloe who is this young lad . your brother ?" That lady asked her.

"No he is my friend Clark . I told him I am witch , he wants to see you." Chloe explained.

She looked confused . Because when she met them she used strong confundus charm to don't reveal this information to any muggles . but how can she tell him except he is a wizard . She want to know so she introduced .

"Hi Clark I am Madame Marian assistant professor at Beauxbatons academy of magic at France. " she introduced herself.

"Hi I am Clark Kent ." He introduced himself gladly.

"Clark, is there any weird or unexplainable things happened when you are angry or frustrated ?" she asked him.

Clark thought of course unexplained things always happens but he didn't tell her that . But Chloe got it and screamed . Same yesterday she faced.

"Clark ,she think you are wizard too. " She almost jumping with joy.

Marian heard her and chuckled .

"Yes Chloe, I think he is wizard but I can't conform . I need to test him . Is it okay Clark ? " She asked him.

Clark thought about it and said yes . She walked backward from Clark and threw a dagger at him . Clark never felt this much scared , he had powers but he don't know he can survive dagger because he never tested whether dagger can hurt him or not . He closed his eyes but she is observing suddenly it fell before him like it hit shield before it hit him . Chloe screamed

" Are you insane ?"

"Calm down Chloe, it is rubber so it won't hurt him but see, he stopped the dagger before it hit him so he is wizard ." she confirmed .

Chloe is so happy because his best friend is wizard .

Chloe's parents came down asked what's going on but Marian signaled don't tell . So both kids became silent . Marian spoke

" This young lad here also a wizard just now I conformed . "

When she saying both kids laughed silently . Chloe parents looked at Clark and told her he is Kents kid so she has to talk to them . Both kids take her to Kents house . Jonathan and Martha surprised first but understood . They asked why there are no magical schools in America .

" Usually magical people limited to certain area unless they migrated for example Chloe ancestors came from France . But I don't know where Clark came from . " she explained.

Martha explained Clark is adopted and they don't know where they came from .

Marian can't believe how calm they taking . Of cource they raised alien kid . They told her we will think about it . She told them she will meet again within week .

after she left both Kents discussed they know they have to leave his kid alone in that school if Clark join but other wise she told they can't teach him how to control his power . They can't decide so they called Clark and Martha asked .

"Clark what do you think about joining school ? "

"Mom Chloe asked same thing whether she can join or not and I told her to join but for me I don't want to leave you guys ." Clark told them.

"Clark listen to me carefully . we want to you join school but we don't want you bear your secret alone ." They told their reason.

"I have to tell you something guys actually I told Chloe my secret before you freak out I have to tell you guys I have good reason ." Clark told them ,expecting some lecture.

Both Kents are shocked at their son's words . And Jonathan asked

" Why did you tell her Clark ? "

" Dad ,when she know she is witch, she first came to me and told me . When I asked why she telling me this, her reply was she trusted me . So I felt guilty I told her . But she understood she promised me she won't tell anyone even her parents and now this is lucky because I have a friend to share my secret ." Clark told his reason and Clark told while looking at his parents with hope of understanding .

Both exchanged looks but that don't have choice except trust their son's decision .

"So you have Chloe for support and teachers for teaching you how to control you magic . but if you have any problems you have to inform us okay son ? "

Jonathan asked his son .

Clark took all words of his father realised they want him to join and replied yes . And he told them he have to tell Chloe and left .

Clark told Chloe about joining school . Chloe is so happy she showed him books Marian brought her for reading . both of them read those magical books .

Clark and Chloe completed reading of books most books are story books only but one book was history of magic . After reading books both are dying to get magical wand . All week they discussed about school how it will be .

Marian came as told both Sullivans and Kents have one doubt both kids don't know French but she assured in classroom they have magical translators that translate to any language listener's desire .

She invited both Sullivans and Kents to buy what they need .

Both families are given list of things they need . They read the list and one thing conformed is wizards are old fashioned . In that list they need cauldrons , scales , quills , parchments , robes to wear and owl or cat or toad as pets , at last a magical wand .

Jonathan asked " I don't think we can buy these in normal shop ."

"Of cource you can't buy them here and your money won't valid at my world . So we have to convert your money to wizard money . Then we will buy necessary things .

Our next stop is " rue des odieal " in Paris . "


	2. Chapter 4

This is first time Kents and Sullivans travel through magical transportation . They didn't like it . Because she took them via floo network . She took one by one at a time because she doubted they can spell correctly . When thay landed they staring at street like looking at new world . There are witches and wizards in silk robes , some are flying on brooms . so many wearing cloaks and pointy hats like old movies . They can't even recognize what some shops are selling . There are owls , cats ,toads are being sold .Some shops are displaying a broom stick that is written " nimbus 2000 " . In display they written in both French and English about its features .

" nimbus 2000 is new race broom that can run 100 miles per hour . "

Clark read first line only . And it cost displayed as price on demand minimum 750 gallons .

Clark can't understand what gallon is . May be it is wizard money he thinks .

Entire street filled with shops that are selling weird things . There are bottles filled with liquids . People flying on broomsticks . Some people purchasing some thing looked like liver . So many shops selling hair,bones,teeth all weird things . Some shops selling sweets that they never seen . Clark swear, he saw some girl ate a toad but after he seen she has chocolate on her lips . One thing he most observed in this street most of them are women that is what he asked to Marian .

" Clark , actually I can't explain why . Here France gender ratio of witches always higher than wizards unlike other places . That's why here having more than one wife allowed but not every wizard do that . Because witches are powerful magicians here . Unless wizards have more powerful family background they won't dare to attempt ."

Everyone listened while moving . Both Sullivans and Kents asked her many questions most of them asked by Chloe only . still Marian replied them patiently .

She stopped at large building , Clark looked at board that written in English " Gringorts " and below written in other language he thought that is samething in French .

Marian told them this is wizard bank where you can change normal money to wizard money .

All are walked inside and they are seeing some type of creatures like people are working and they are wearing weird cloths . When they smile Clark can see sharp teeth and their fingers are short and have a sharp nail . They all are below shoulder height him even Chloe taller than them .

Marian whispered to them they are goblins , they are not friendly people so stick to her . All of them followed her where they changed their money to wizard money and left the place . Marian told them this is best place to keep things and this bank has branches all over magical world .

After getting money she gave both Chloe and Clark a list that need to buy . That list contain telescope , cauldrons , scales ,school robes and some other ingredients and at last a magical wand and optional pet as owl or cat or toad .

First she take them to some type of tailoring shop and talked her in French then magical tape came automatically and took their measurements . Within hour she gave them their school robes that are bright blue with made of silk . Jonathan examined silk and whispered these are expensive silk but cost far less here than Kansas . Then she take them different shops and bought all things in list .

Only one thing left , very much both Chloe and Clark eagerly waiting . When she take them to shop Clark thought it much looked like library with piles of boxes neatly arranged . All are entered, they are welcomed by a middle aged witch who smile brightly at them .

"Ha you must be joining beauxbaton then . Finest school in world I assure . So these are young lads joining then ." She spoke to them.

All of them except Marian surprised by her English . And they all said hello to her .

"So who wants come to get first for their wand ?" Clark looked at Chloe noticed her enthusiasm pushed her forward .

"Ha lovely girl let's look which wand you destined for ."

She said and she measured Chloe's elbows to shoulders , knee to ankle , entir spine and length between her nostrils then she gave her a wand and told her to wave it .

Clark observed but nothing happened then she gave Chloe another wand from upper shelf , Chloe waved again nothing happened. It continued almost one hour time . Every time she moved to upper shelf she looked happy until she gave one wand, sparks came out of it when Chloe waved it .

Lady smiles brightly said .

"At last we found you match, core of very special unicorn hair and made of rosewood quite powerful ." She happily told her. Chloe smiled and happily glancing at her wand.

Now Clark moved forward, again same process repeated but this time whatever wand he waved nothing is happening . She looked impatient because more than one and half hour he is waving every wand she gave him but still she can't find match . All shelves completed . She thought about some time quietly and went inside . Marian looked at Clark curiously and Clark looked her parent who looked at everything clueless .

She brought a box which is obviously not moved for some time . She opened the box revealed a wand that has scratches and cuts all around the wood . She gave him the wand , told him to wave it . Clark suddenly felt warm all around his body he lifted his wand and waved bright colour sparks emitted from tip of it .

Marian is happy because till now Clark didn't show any magical signs except at her test and now no wand is matching . Now wand maker found him a match .

"So what is this wand made of ? " Marian asked shop lady.

"That's the surprise, I don't know . This is not a real wand either . it is replica of wand Gregorovich has possessed . All wandmakers in world have replica of it but no one can make perfect replica . So we have to call Gregorovich's son to get that wand . " She told them.

Then she took a floo powder and throwed in flames and vanished with saying " Gregorovich wand shop " .

Clark asked Marian who is Gregorovich and she explained them he is best wandmaker in world and he passes away . Now his son making wands .

After half an hour later she came with a short man Clark assumed Gregorovich 's son because he is holding a box and she pointed Clark to him . He approached Clark looked at replica Clark holding . Then he opened his box showed them a 11 inch bright white colour wand and gave it to Clark . Clark take that wand instantly he felt more warmth and feel of owningness like there is connection between them . Clark carelessly waved bright light came from the tip of that wand .

The man widened his eyes .

"I can't believe it . Someone actually can use it . We tried so many times to work it . it showed no sign of magic but my father believed it is a wand . "

Clark asked him what is so special about the wand . He explained

"It is actually 5000 year old wand . We don't know details but there is a legend where a unusual wizard wielded it and saved entire continent with it . The legend says he didn't used this wand that much but fought alone with this wand against army of dark wizards and witches so powerful they controlled entire continent .

Over the time they say he left but wand remain . After some time it lost because no one thought it is a wand then my grandfather found it in muggles museum ."

Clark asked what is muggle .

Marian explained muggles are non magical people like his parents and Clark nodded .

Then he continued his story .

" My grandfather is so interested in wand he researched years . Then my father also researched . When I was learning wand making I asked my father about this wand . That time he explained about it .Actually he don't know what is the core of that wand . Normally wands are breakable by spells or physical force . We can easily snap a wand if we want . But this wand can't breakable by any spell and I used a hammer to break it but it still didn't have a scratch . wands can't make by metals , it can only made by organic materials . That's why this is special . Even though if you don't own the wand you can use that wand, not effective but it will work . But no one can able to get ounce magic from it except you . So you own that wand ."

Clark looked at that wand . He listened entire story and looked at it with awe .

Marian asked him how much it cast . Clark now worried because he knew if it is that special then it must be expensive . Next second his thoughts became false .

"You don't need to pay for it because we didn't make it . And we are glad now we know it is really a wand . "

Clark took a sense of relief . Then they paid for Chloe 's wand and left the shop while both kids looking their wands fondly .

Then Marian gave them list of books they need for first year at beauxbaton . She take them to shop where some books look like they are actually alive . Then they bought the books in list .

After that she took them to Sullivan's house via floo and told them .

"These are necessary things for first year . This is ticket for beauxbatons school of magic . I will come to you within a 2 weeks and get to you to a station . "

Then she gave them 2 tickets and left.


	3. Chapter 5

Clark and Chloe spent all 2 weeks studying the magic books and experimenting on them . Chloe got results with small spells but Clark can't even get results with simple spells . Chloe find magic like easy , while she experimenting Clark practiced to dodge it which is very easy with his speed . All those spell Chloe learned can't affect him except leg locker curse . She mend all her toys with help of some spell called " episky " . Clark tried that but he can't even repair one toy . He don't know why he can't even get single spell though he doing exactly what book specified . He even discussed this about Chloe , even Chloe don't how she is getting results while he can't . Clark determined to get results with even single spell , he tried every single spell in book in one night , Chloe observed Clark trying spells but she can't even able to get his wand movements with his speed . At last he tried torch spell .

Chloe is observing Clark while he trying spell after spell . She know he doing same as her but she don't know why he can't do while she can do it easily . She easily bored after Clark tried 40 or 50 spells . Now she looking at barn , her books , her wand , suddenly a flash came she turned her head . Entire barn radiated with bright light like afternoon ,when she looked at source she opened her mouth with wonder because Clark wand shining like second sun .

"Clark which spell are you trying ?" Chloe asked with surprise .

"Chloe it worked , it finally worked . Did you see that . I don't know how, but this " lumos " spell worked ." Clark is smiling with joy.

Chloe was happy for his friend but she also tried that spell it is simple spell make wand work as torch . That's what she explained to him . Clark heard everything . He thought sometime and finally said

"May be Chloe I think my powers making spell work differently ."

Chloe also agreed for that .

All 2 weeks they spent like this only . Most of the time Chloe trying her spells on Clark while Clark worked on his powers .

After two weeks Marian came as told .

Clark and Chloe both didn't see tickets when she given them . When they looked at ticket they both looked at her like she is insane because their tickets showing platform no 3 1/2 . Marian and all went to station via muggle taxi . Clark looked at platform number but he can't find his platform .

Marian looked their confusion and take them to wall between 3 rd and 4 th platform . Chloe moved to Marian nudged her in ribs , Marian looked at her .

"Madame Marian it don't have platform 3 1/2 . how can we get into that platform ?" Chloe asked.

Marian chuckled at her showed them wall and told them .

"Chloe this is the required platform ."

Chloe looked confused and asked

" how can we get into wall ?"

"As long as you have ticket muggles can go through that wall . Though we don't need them but your parents need them ."

"So how can we go through them ?" Chloe asked suspecialy .

She replied simply you just go through them .

Clark heard entire conversation carefully . He want to go through first because even he colloide it can't hurt . He decided and looked at Marian and told her that he want to go through first .

Marian looked at him and told him .

"Clark If you scared run through it , if you want ."

Clark simply nodded , he ran toward wall . He thought he hit wall but he simply going through it while darkness clouded him . But it didn't last long . When the darkness ended , what he saw he never forgot . He never amazes more than this time in his life . He expected some train or some fire place instead he saw carriages that pulled by flying horses , sometime unicorns . So many witches and wizards carried by those carriages . All are from 11 to 17 years old boys and girls wearing robes .

When he looking at them Chloe came through them , after that his parents next Chloe 's parents then Marian came through wall . All except Marian looking at all boys and girls with eyes wide .

"Ok Mr and Mrs Sullivan and Mr and Mrs Kent this is the time you will said bye to your children ." Marian told them.

Both Sullivans turned toward Chloe .

First Mrs Sullivan spoken to her

"Chloe be good , learn fast and be safe ." Chloe nodded.

And turned to Clark and spoken to him .

"Clark make sure make sure she will be safe . " Clark nodded.

Then Mr Sullivan reached to them .

"Kids I will tell you one thing . Give them hell ."

Both kids laughed with nodding . Mrs Sullivan hit him in ribs .

Then both Kents took the kids away them and Mrs kent told them .

"Clark you know what you have to do . Whatever happened you can't reveal your secret . Promise me never show off ."

" I will Mom " Clark assured her. Then she turned to Chloe,

"Chloe please protect his secret ."

"I will Mrs Kent" Chloe replied .

Then Mr Kent spoken to them .

"Write letters every week , explain everything to us . " They both nodded .

Then Marian took both kids to one carriage . It already filled by 3 girls and one boy and 2 seats are left .

When they are in suddenly it took off to air . Both Clark , Chloe tightly gripped stand . Both looked down and waved to their parents while they also waving . Quickly it moved and they disaapeared . That's the time they looked around .

Clark is always afraid of height . But the scenary is awesome . When they looked at sky, it is bright blue and they can touch clouds,underthem all houses are disappeared and trees and exotic waterfalls are moving very fast . All looked like paradise .

This carriage moved so fast even for Clark . Only Clark can observe trees and for Chloe all of this is blur . So she looked around . There are 3 girls, she thought looks like two of them are sisters because both had golden blond hair same doe eyes , straight nose features of attractive girl . While elder girl looked like she is fifteen , other girl looked like same age like them . Clark also think that but he think there is some thing different about them . The other girl and boy looked like boy friend and girlfriend .

Again Clark is looking around . Everything around is green and full of life . He admiring flying view . He looked at Chloe , now she is chatting with group . When he looked at Chloe she also looked at him . Then she started introductions . Now he know their names . Elder sister name is Fleur Delacour and younger sister name is Gabriel Delacour . He don't know what happened when Chloe introduced them. He looked at their beautiful face without blink then he felt like he is in trance until Chloe nudged him in ribs . Gabriel laughed at him when his face became red . Her sister looked at her angry like she done something wrong . The other girl is Joanna Florence and boy is Sherman Coleman . All are in fifth year while Gabriel is fresher like them . All of them are from wizard world . So Chloe asked them so many questions about their life . She wondered when they told her that they don't know about tv or internet . And she disappointed when they told them electronic gadgets can't work in school .

Almost one hour they chatted . Mostly Chloe and Gabriel talked while Clark listened . They all felt hungry and Clark remembered that Martha Kent packed food for both of them even though it looked like it sufficient for 4 of them .

All of them opened their package .

Gabriel looked at Clark 's package and asked .

"Clark what is it ? it looked yummy ."

Chloe intervened and told her .

"This is special apple pie made by Clark ' s mother . " and she took a bite from Clark .

"mmm ! yummy . " Chloe moaned and gave Gabriel a piece . Gabriel also took a bite and she also liked that.

"Sister you have to try this . this is so tasty . "

They all looking at pie . And Clark told them .

" No problem we all are gonna share it . "

Then Clark shared his pie to all and all appriciated . Then they shared their packages with them . Clark don't know what they given but he liked everything . Then Gabriel talked to them about quiddich , a wizard sport . He listened all and thought it is interesting . But with his reflexes it is not fair to others, although it is not fatal to others . May be he can try .

While talking they reached school . Fleur announced that they reached school and carriage became slow and take off to land .

When Clark think about school he thought of big building with many rooms . But this building beyond his imagination . This is more than building . This is looked like emperor ' s mansion . It almost thousand acres place with gardens , lakes , waterfalls . Middle of all of this , his school which is thousand times bigger than his house which contain 4 rooms , kitchen and 2 bathrooms and barn .

When they get down from carriage they heard first years to move aside . He , Chloe , Gabriel moved to that side .

When they reached door they all greeted by 10 beautiful women Clark ever seen . When they saw at him . He stooped his breath for sometime . When he looked around other boys also having same reaction but more wild . But when he saw Chloe ' s frustrated look he controlled . He think it definitely same effect Gabriel had on him but more strong .

That's time Clark heard Gabriel explaining Chloe about the beautiful creatures .

"Those are called veela . They look like humans but they are emotionless creatures . They attract male by their allure . When they are around , men tend to do stupid things . Once boys learned control around veelas they can suppress their emotions . But if veelas use their veela charm full force , no one can make boys stop do stupid things . "

While Clark listening to Gabriel talk, a beautiful woman came from door and talked in French . Everyone followed her into a room . Then she talked more in French . Only thing he can understand is her name is Isobel Theodore and she is deputy head mistress . Then Gabriel explained remaining . First years can go to their rooms according their choice . Every room contain 2 or 3 or 4 beds and single bathroom . You can choose according to them . Chloe and Clark got one 2 bed room for them . In this school they don't have seperate rooms for boys or girls . Most girls took room seperately while some requested with their male friends like them . They can go to their room after dinner .

Then she took all first years to main hall . Entire main hall shining with glittering gems . When Clark saw ceiling he can't saw anything except floating chandeliers in night sky .

There are seven columns of tables . Clark thought they are according to their year . Isobel took all of them to first column which is empty . He sat with Gabriel and Chloe .

Then Clark saw table where his teachers sat . All of them are witches and all look pretty except one woman who has bright aura . Even though she is sitting she looked like she is standing . While he is thinking that tall woman stood . She is more than ten feet . She took her wand at her throat then she tested her sound which echoed entire hall . Then she started speaking . Even though she is speaking French, he can understanding . She told about the mission and goals of school and some disciplinary rules in school . Then she welcomed first years to school . After she finished her speech suddenly the plates appeared in front of them and middle of the table there is food Clark never seen before . Some are roasted beef , roasted chicken , bacon . mushed potatos , fries , all other varieties he didn't recognize . All that food he eaten at carriage disappeared long time ago . His stomach grumbled with hunger . When saw food he can't help . He took plateful of food started eating . Other side Gabriel explaining Chloe what every item . While Chloe tasting items suggested by Gabriel , he is trying almost every thing . He think he may be using his speed little bit because every item he took disappearing within instant . When the food automatically disappeared along with their plates he almost tasted every item in menu . Then different types of deserts appeared infront of them . There are many types of ice creams , different types of sweets , many French varieties he didn't know . He used same rule to deserts also . He tasted every thing in front of him . He never thought he can eat this much except his mother's pie . May be this is magic .

Then all went to their respected rooms . Their rooms are aligned side by side . Middle of all that common big hall which contain fire place with couches to sit . Clark and Chloe followed with all first years followed teacher to their dormitories which has a painting of beautiful mermaid which is moving . Then teacher explained if you want to enter the room you have to correct the flaw in painting . Clark observed painting but he can't saw . Then his teacher took the pen beside the painting draw a line along mermaid hair . Then mermaid smiled at her beautifully and door opened . Then teacher explained all of them they can change the flaw if they can with representative permission . All students nodded at that and wish her good night and left to their respective rooms . Both Chloe and Clark entered their rooms . Clark saw his room , their luggage is already there . His room contain two beds which contain double matrices with heat pans between them . When he saw that bed, his eyes suddenly became heavy , he looked at Chloe who is already looming dousy . They both understood others feeling said good night . When Clark reached his bed he went to sleep before thinking about magic world he is in for second .


	4. Chapter 6

Next day Clark wake up early , he thought may be because this is new place . However he brushed , bathed and dressed up . He looked at Chloe , still she is sleeping . He wondered how she can sleep in new place , may be it is a gift .

He looked at sky through window . He wondered may be he can make more friends here . In Smallville he is always outsider , except Chloe . Of course she is special , now he know for sure now . When she asked him, his opinion of her leaving, he wished he can say don't leave him , but he can't . He terrified he will be alone again . But time is his side even though he have to leave his parents , he has a friend who know his secret and understand . May be here he can make more friends . While he is in his dreams , Chloe woke up and saw Clark is in his thoughts .

Clark broke his thoughts when he heard Chloe moving . When he saw Chloe waking up , he smiled and greeted

"good morning Chloe. "

"good morning Clark . " Chloe greeted him with sleepy smile . Clark is still adjusting sharing room with Chloe .

After Chloe finished her bath, they both went to breakfast in hall . They both pretty much excited to their first magic class . They took a map and their schedule , Clark already memorized his schedule .

His first class is transfiguration which is reached by Mrs Anne Grayson . Till now Clark had doubt why Chloe got results with spells while he can't . After Mrs Grayson explained that, to make work a spell, you need to channel your magical energy to wand . That's what he has difficulty with . Entire class dealt with theory only . All other classes also dealt with theory only .

Slowly Clark is getting used to this magical school . He don't have any complaints for first week . But after that when they really practicing spells he got difficulty . Whatever spell Clark try he can't get work even though everyone is getting easy . Chloe is always first to do it . Clark decided he can't compete with Chloe in this magical education . But he is good at one thing Chloe can't , that is potions . He can remember every instruction without any mistake , how much complex that potion brewing is he never done mistake . So he liked potions .

In Smallville, he never had to try hard excel in study , because he can easily remember everything and he can do his homework very fast . But now , to work a spell he has to try many times . So Clark felt this is refreshing change .

Every day Clark wrote letters to his parents through school owl . First he thought it is strange but quickly he adopted to this . Sometimes they will send replies and sometimes they will send some home made pie through owl which quickly became famous among his fellow students . Clark made friends with Gabriel , some other girls Chloe hang out . Because Chloe always take him wherever she go .

Quickly one month is completed . Clark life became so much routine . Every day he will do his daily morning routine then he went to breakfast with Chloe and Gabriel and her friends . Then he will attend classes , after lunch again classes . Then he will practice spells all night until he sleeps . while Chloe doing her homework all night , Clark always finish his work within minutes which Chloe used to . In all these classes, One thing Clark liked most is his flying classes on brooms . In first flying class everyone is given broom , then everyone has to put their broom aside on floor and has to say " UP" . When they say only Chloe and Gabriel ' s brooms are came to their hands while Clark ' s broom just rolling left and right . After many tries Clark got his broom in hand . Once he got broom, he mounted to sky where he feel like his entire weight is gone, like he is lighter than feather . That broom ' s speed not that much faster than him so he can easily control broom ' s movement .

Everyday when Clark went to breakfast he always greeted by minimum 10 veelas which is very uncomfortable first , but now he liked to see this beautiful creatures everyday .

But today he didn't see any veelas . That's what he asked Chloe and Gabriel . Gabriel replied while she eating .

" my sister told me there is attack on one veela . So they checking every veela for any dark curse on them . "

Clark listened to what Gabriel said . Then they all resumed to their classes . They have last period free so Clark is with Chloe, flying on brooms . While Clark doing flips and rounds on brooms , Chloe going maximum speed she can on that broom . While Chloe is going on maximum speed Clark saw someone who wear a cloak approached her on another broom . Clark smelled trouble . Before he reached Chloe, that man showed his wand from his robe ,stunned her . Even in that speed that spell connected her and made her unconscious . Her broom zooming randomly while carrying her unconscious body . Clark saw that figure approaching Chloe . Clark raced to Chloe , with speed he never tried before . He can't see the face of figure because of his cloak . He is nearer than Clark so he reached first . Clark saw that person is trying to take Chloe . That person also saw that Clark is racing toward him . That person fired random spells at him which Clark dodged very easily , thanks to his fast reflexes . Clark didn't wait any longer . he aimed his wand at him and fired one spell he good at in defence at him . Clark cried expelliarmus . He poured as much as magic he can in that spell . Normally his defensive spells are little weaker than others . But this disarming spell special to him . whenever he tried this spell on dummy, not only it made that dummy's wand jump but also it blasted the dummy backside . Now he poured as much magic he can in that spell , that connected at his chest . Clark thought other one didn't expect that spell can connect with that much force . Because after spell connected to him , that person is blasted back such a force that he dropped Chloe and passed out . His broom making big rounds around . Clark observed Chloe dropped , he raced toward her and cached in mid air . After that when Clark looked at that person , that person came to conscience and fired spells toward Clark . Clark dodged them but it becoming very difficult to dodge because Chloe in his hands . He raced toward school very fast . Clark saw that figure following him and his spells coming toward him very fast . Clark dodged all those spells . When he reached school he saw figure in cloak stopped following and went away .

Clark looked at Chloe and worried . He put Chloe in hospital wing , nurse looked at her and told him this is stun spell and it is easily reversible . She used " renervate " spell on her . Instantly Chloe opened her eyes .

"Clark what happened ? Why am I in hospital bed ? " she asked him.

" We were attacked by someone . That person hit you with some stunning spell . You passed out . " Clark told her.

" Clark explain me everything . " Chloe asked for more details.

Clark explained everything to Chloe and other teachers .

Chloe understood how Clark dodged spells while teachers thought it is pure luck .

Then nurse told Chloe to take rest here for day and Clark insisted he will stay with her .

Next day both Chloe and Clark discussed why someone attacked her but didn't get any reason . They both didn't attend classes that day .

Next day Chloe took Clark to Gabriel's room where her sister Fleur is also there .

Chloe and Clark sat on bed and Chloe asked

" So what are your theories Fleur ? "

Then fleur explained her theory .

" First that witch or wizard just stunned you Chloe , that mean he want to abduct you and not kill you and if there is any attacks on other students for some days then we can conclude that yours is random attack . or if there is another attack on you or no attack on anybody then we can conclude that attacker definitely wanted you . " Chloe and Clark listened to what Fleur is said. And she continued.

" And there is one more thing we have to take consider . Before the attack on Chloe ,there is a attack on veela also . So we need to find why someone attacked veela . " Fleur finished her explanation.

Both Chloe and Clark are listening interestingly .

" How can we supposedly know that ? " Chloe asked Fleur .

Fleur looked at three first years and told them .

" You all search library for any book on veelas . I will find which attack is happened on veela . "

The next few days both Chloe and Clark spent most of their free time in library only . Even Gabriel also spent most of her time library only . They wondered how many uses veela's hair and nails had . This is what they told Fleur .

" I don't think someone attacked veela for their nails and hair . Those are easily available in any market . "

This what Fleur said when Clark and Chloe explained veela uses . Fleur thought loud that

" There must be something else , may be body parts or blood . "

Then she looked at kids and told them

" I will find that what are other uses are and you don't worry . "

But Clark felt that he has to do something .

" Fleur , there must be books for these type of things . I need to know what attacker need Chloe for . "

Fleur noticed Clark ' s determination .

" That type of books can available in forbidden section only . No first year is allowed so you have to wait until I get required book . " she told him.

Clark got that he can't do anything else except wait .

Next day Fleur got the book .

One thing they learned from book is veelas are very powerful magical creatures . Very dark magic used for hurting veela . Their blood is strong binding agent . Veela blood used in so many soul binding rituals .

One thing they concluded is someone trying to bind their soul to Chloe's . For that they need veela blood .

From that time onwards, Clark never left Chloe for a moment . Wherever she went, he followed . Everyone understood Clark 's protective nature regarding Chloe . Even though Chloe felt irritation but felt very happy for Clark ' s caring toward her .

One day Chloe gave Clark a piece of parchment . Clark wondered what written in it but it is blank paper .

" Chloe what is this ? " Clark asked while looking at that piece of paper . Chloe retrieved another piece similar to the one Clark has and showed it to him .

" This is given to us by our charms professor . It is enchanted by powerful charm that allow us to communicate via messages . " Chloe told him.

Even though Chloe said that but he can't understand how . Chloe understood what Clark is thinking .

" Clark , just write something in that paper . " Chloe told him.

Clark obeyed , he wrote " hi Chloe " . But nothing appeared in his paper .

" No Clark, you have to write using your wand like this . "

She just pointed her wand to paper in her hand and thought the words " you are dumb " . Same words appeared on both papers .

Now Clark also pointed wand and thought . " you are more dumber than me " letters appeared in both papers .

Next Chloe explained these letter' s colours will change by our moods . For example if I am in fear it will appear in red . Now they just appeared in pure black . These also can't find by other people unless we show it to others . And it will attached to our wands .

Then she pressed her paper to her wand , it disappeared . Clark done same thing to his .

Then Chloe told when you get message this wand will vibrate .

Clark thought this is incredible .

Clark is thinking that he never should left Chloe . Now Chloe missing . Gabriel took Chloe to bathroom and He waited outside , That is mistake . They never came outside . He looked entire bathroom , it is empty . And there is some ash on floor . He called teachers and explained situation .

Next moment Fleur came to situation . She looked terrified . He went to her .

" What happened Clark ? How did Gabriel missed ? "

Clark heard questions . He touched her hand squeezed . Then explained everything . Then Clark asked her

" Why did attacker took Gabriel with Chloe ? "

" my grandmother Amelia Delacour is veela , that mean me and Gabriel are part veelas . Somehow attacker know this . " Fleur explained .

Clark heard that and he don't know what attacker need . while he is in thoughts, in a flying horce a lady came, who is most beautiful lady he ever seen .

" Hello grandma ... " Fleur sadly greeted her .

" Hello Fleur ... " she greeted her but without happiness in her face . They both worried about Gabriel , Clark thought .

" Hello Mrs Delacour , I think you know the situation . " Madame Maxine asked her .

" Yes I know the situation , you constantly informing about attacks on veelas . But I never thought this will come to my grandchildren . " Amelia said .

Fleur explained Clark that her grandma is leader of all veela colony .

" I think I know why someone abducted my Gabriel , they using veela blood and heart to get body for their soul . they must be other girl ancestor to bind their soul to her . " Amelia told them.

Clark is very much surprised that someone want their soul binding to Chloe . He asked Amelia what he want to know .

" Mrs Delacour , what about Chloe's soul ? , Is that attacker will kill her ? I can't let him . "

Amelia looked at Clark , she noticed concern in Clark's words .

" Look boy , the ritual that performed is for extracting soul from her . We can't extract soul by simply by killing . If a person is killed , that body lost the capability of holding soul . So person who is doing this ritual has to extract soul from that girl body using veela blood . If we can stop that process in middle , even small part of soul is remains, that person can't take that body . And her original soul will be restored . So don't worry we can save her and my grandchild . " Amelia explained .

Then when Clark wanted to ask more questions Madame Maxine spoke to him .

" Clark , you need to leave now . we have to discuss further details . "

Clark looked at them and Fleur for once and left the room and the door automatically closed .

When Clark left , Amelia started speaking .

Behind the door Clark is hearing what they discussing . Although he don't have super hearing , he can hear far better than normal human .

At a abandoned building :

When Chloe wake up , she saw a dark place with one candle is giving light . Her leg tied to a cuff by chain . She saw Gabriel is still unconscious in same state as her . When she looked around she saw , she is in old room where paint is falling from walls . She nudged Gabriel to wakeup .Gabriel is woke up and saw Chloe and her both shackled . Chloe is getting how both are brought here . When Gabriel took her to bathroom suddenly a flash of light came , before she scream Clark, a person fired two stun spells at them . next thing she know she is shackled here .

While she is thinking , a person came and stand beside only candle . The person wearing a cloak so Chloe can't see face .

Who are you ? Chloe asked .

That person removed the cloak and revealed her face .

Chloe shocked to know who she is ?

She is her professor of magical creatures , Mrs Carolina Oregon . She always liked her lessons .

" You ... Why are you kidnapped me ? Chloe asked angrily . "

She just laughed .

" You don't understand . I am not you professor , she merely minion of mine . If you want to know who I am , I will tell you . I am grandmother of grandmother of grandmother of your mother . That means you are my grand grand grand child my sweet Chloe . I am countess Isabel Theroux , greatest witch of fourteenth century . " Isobel spoke .

Chloe petrified to hear the news .

" Why did you kidnapped me ? " she repeated .

In my time witches and wizards are quite rare . Normal people feared them . So when they have suspicion about any magic they will burn them alive . One day they ambushed me , snapped my wand , trapped with holy fires and burned me at stake . But one thing they didn't know is I done many preparation to cancel my death . They just burned my body but my soul is alive . From that onwards I lived as barely spirit . I can't consume their body without other one permission . so I exchanged my magical knowledge for sharing my body . Still that body can't sustain the strain of two souls . Slowly the body will wither within months . For your professor I simply unlocked rarest gift she has . She has animal empathy . So she can control any creature . For that she accepted to share her body . To sustain two souls she have to drink veela or unicorn blood for regular three months . But all changed when I see you . You are just spitting image of me and you also had awakened magical blood that suppressed with my death . Your body can contain my soul . I can live using your body , for that I only need to do is soul pouring ritual .

Chloe listened all the story her ancestor told . Fear is overwhelming in her entire body . But one question remained .

" Why did you kidnap Gabriel ? you only need me . "

Isobel chuckled .

" You know your little friend here is extraordinary origin . The ritual I have to perform is not easy . For that I need veela with soul . Not every veela has soul . But Gabriel ' s grandmother is that kind of veela hence her grandchild . So I need her . This is my luckiest day of my life . " Isobel laughed menacingly .

" Your wrong . You will be stopped . Our teachers will come . " Chloe screamed .

Before Chloe ' s eyes Isobel ' s spirit divided from professor's body . Isobel is nothing but air .

" There is no one can stop me from performing ritual . " Isobel determinedly said .


	5. Chapter 7

In school :

Clark is listening everything teachers discussing without their knowledge .

Amelia is telling what her plan is .

" As ritual begins all protection spells will fail , that mean even fedelius . So if we can pinpoint location we can go there . "

" It can be easy . I gave Chloe parchment of communication for Clark and Chloe . Using Clark 's parchment we can get other one location . " Clark 's charms professor told them .

" Then it settled . But one thing you have to know is after the ritual started the person will become so much powerful that not even all teachers can't reach that person . Only veela magic can stop that person . So all you have to do is don't confront and focus on freeing girls then I will do the rest . Just remove obstacles in my way . One thing is the ritual can performed at eclipse , that mean we only have four days . "

All professors heard what Amelia told . Madame Maxine spoke regarding all teachers .

" We are total twenty members staff and we have to prepare for rescue of girls . Rise all the security for school . Our professor of magical creatures is in tour so send her owl to come to school . And we need Mr Kent to know location at that day .

"

Clark heard every word they said . He concluded that they never let him to come with them but he need to be there , he has to save them , they are his best friends . He know they will travel via apparation , he don't know how to do it .

Entire school is worrying about both kids . Everyone looking at him and talking him to comfort him . Almost every teacher told him they will get Chloe . Fleur always looking like thinking something . He want to know everything about ritual . When he asked about it they always telling him they will take care of it . He and Fleur both spent so much time studying about veelas and ritual regarding soul , still no luck until he went to forbidden section in library in night without anyone noticed . With his speed it is piece of cake .

At last eclipse came . He waited all morning and afternoon . Almost four o clock he got call from headmistress . He ran to room as possible as human . When he went all teachers , Amelia and Fleur are assembled . Madame Maxine asked him his wand which he gave . She done some incantations , suddenly she touched him , now for his wonder he felt Chloe's presence . He looked around , he still in room but he can feel Chloe ' s presence . Madam Maxine asked him where Chloe is . He now know where she is , he can feel her magic .

" Clark , even you don't see her , you can feel her . concentrate on her .

"

Clark obeyed her . He concentrated on Chloe ' s magic .

Headmistress put her wand on Clark ' s head , looked for Chloe . She is at abandoned field that is from 200 miles . Clark also know the place now .

Now Maxine removed wand from Clark and told all teachers and Amelia, Fleur the location . All of them prepared to apparate . Clark is ready , he is focused on Maxine . When she is apparating , at last minute he took her hand . He felt he is squeezed into small pipe . That sensation didn't last . When Maxine looked around Clark left her hand , sped out that place .

Clark looked around . That place is like ground and somewhere big oak tree like trees are there . He quickly hide behind that tree . In the middle Clark saw scariest scene he ever seen .

There , four biggest dragons emitting fire from their mouth , six trolls which are 15 feet tall . And surrounded big statues which are alive are roaming around . All these are protecting middle area Clark can't seen .

All of them seen that . First Amelia spoke .

Everyone should try to distract these creatures while I am going . Made a way to me to confront that evil spirit . Only I can face the attacker .

All of them nodded and fired all sort of spells on them . Even all of them can't make a way to Amelia . Suddenly he heard scream of Gabriel , that mean ritual started . When he looked at battle he know it take time to Amelia get past from these creatures . But with his speed he can easily go there . He zipped from tree to backside where two trolls and one dragon is there . He looked at them between their legs he can easily reach Chloe . He ran between troll legs what he not accounted is one dragon breathed fire toward him . He barely dodged fire but his left hand is burned for his surprise and it looked like it is started healing . The rock beside him and the troll took entire fire . The rock melted completely while troll screamed with pain . The troll swinging its club violently with out looking . He zipped past both dragons and troll . He can see Chloe and Gabriel . Importantly he looked the person , she is none other than his professor who teaches them about magical creatures . He became angry while rage building in him . He quickly superspeed toward them but he hit a solid shield . That place completely covered by invisible shield . He tried again and again . That shield didn't broke . He used his entire strength in single punch , hit the shield . He almost felt it rattled , that means it is not unbreakable . Now he know it can broke . He took his wand and fired expelliamus spell . Nothing happened .

He saw his professor drank some blood from Gabriel and chanting something . Suddenly she changed , she grown to 10 feet and her skin became hard . Now she put her wand at Chloe and chanted something . Blood came from Gabriel's wrist to Chloe mouth . She closed her mouth tightly . But professor put her wand at Chloe mouth , Chloe automatically opened her mouth . Blood flowing into Chloe mouth , white light coming from Chloe heart .

Clark didn't waste any time . He fired expelliamus spell one after one with incredible rate . Red light continuously coming from his wand . Still that shield didn't broke . He fired those spells so fast his wand became blur and continuous red light is hitting the shield . Now he moved back some distance, he hit the land hard and jumped toward shield while firing spells . Finally combined effect of spells and force of his head broke the shield and he is inside . The professor didn't looked at him because of outside noise . Clark superspeed toward her and hit her with all his strength . That force knocked her out of ten feet but she quickly recovered because of enhanced body . Clark looked at Chloe , white light which is her soul coming from her heart stopped and returning to her body . But he noticed his professor coming and he run circles around both unconscious girls with superspeed . The professor is looking at the black blur surrounded the girls . She fired spell after spell toward blur but Clark either dodged spell or stopped the spell with his wand but didn't stopped running . She reached the blur and tried hit but Clark hit her with all the strength he had . Combined force of his speed and strength knocked her unconscious . Clark thought this is the time and he carried both girls and took them outside field . When he returned his professor regaining conscious . He is now running around her while firing expelliamus spells one after one incredible rate . She dodged many spells but many hit her . She cast shield around her but it quickly broke by enormous spells . Clark thought her strength is decreasing . But still she is firing spells toward him with great skill because every spell she fired hit backside trees like bombs and completely destroying them . She has a magic and magically hardened skin while he has his speed and strength help of single spell . How many times he hit her with spell , she is not even stepping back . How much she tried to hit the blur she can't succeed . She don't know what type of spell or magic it is , she can't hurt that blur . Both are evenly matched . Clark is pushing his limits while she also sweating because of her exceptional magic use . Clark looked toward his teachers , Amelia coming toward them while other teachers making a way . He just needed to hold his professor of magical creatures another ten minutes . He continuously firing that single spell toward her hand , head . She can't even cast a shield because of spells . At last Amelia came and fired a spell toward his professor . That spell directly hit her in heart surprisingly blood came from her . Instantly he run toward Chloe and Gabriel . He stopped at the unconscious bodies . He never pushed himself so hard . He is sweating all over . He is panting heavily . He looked at battle , all teachers trying to contain all the creatures at bay and finally they succeeded , especially his head mistress , she hit both trolls with their clubs on head and knocked them unconscious . All other teachers firing spell after spell on those dragons finally combined force of spells made them unconscious .

Other side Amelia and his professor fighting with all they got . Both firing spells while got hit by spells . Both have scars and bruises all over their body while blood coming from . Still Clark thought his professor is quicker than Amelia . Because of that Amelia is backing down a bit but still she firing different spells one after one . Suddenly Amelia transformed , her eyes became red , wings came from her shoulder blades while fire balls came from her hands . Now Amelia firing spells from her wand and fire balls from her hand . That combined force matched the spell force of his professor . Both are evenly matching . Both are tired but not backing down . At that time all teachers came to the fighting and fired spells along with Amelia to his professor . All that force knocked his magical creature professor a bit . That is the time Amelia waiting for . She conjured a fire ball that is one foot radius and emitting sparks , that fired directly to his professor ' s heart . That fireball hit her like a bomb , when cleared Clark saw nothing but pile of ash . From that ash a spirit came from it and flew .

Now fight is over , Clark carried both girls and quickly put them nearby place without noticing him , where teachers can saw them .

Amelia spoke toward teachers ,

" Let's search for girls . We reached late , still we are lucky , she didn't completed ritual . Someone stopped her until we reached and I saw a blur surrounded her . I don't know what type of magic is , it gave us enough time . "

All teachers wondered about blur , then quickly found unconscious girls .

Maxine examined both girls and told teachers they both are weak and have to took them to healing ward .

They all tried to apparate but failed .

Again Maxine spoke .

" I think anti apparation wards are activated , because ritual stopped . We have to leave this place then we will apparate .

"

They all nodded and They moved , while Madame Maxine carrying both girls . Clark followed them without they noticing him . After walking sometime , they all ready to apparate , Amelia took Gabriel while Maxine still carrying Chloe . Clark ready when they apparate . All teachers concentrated and apparated to behind school ground . Amelia and Maxine apparated last . Just like before Clark entered the crack that happened when Maxine apparated . When they landed , Clark quickly zipped out of there .

Clark ran toward bathroom because vomiting sensation in body because of apparation . When he reached bathroom he throw up entire afternoon contents he ate . After the sensation died , he went to his room . He is so much happy , he can save both girls .

First thing Maxine done is , taking them both girls to healing ward . In that school nurse poured some potion in both girls throats . Then Maxine called Clark by a ghost .

When Clark reached them , both Chloe and Gabriel unconscious taking slow and long breaths . He saw headmistress and Amelia is there .

At the time school nurse spoke .

" Both girls are alright , but Gabriel lost so much blood so she will weak for one or two days . Chloe drank so much Gabriel blood , it appears it is having some side effects .

"

Clark worried about Chloe now , he can't see any changes in Chloe .

Amelia sensed Clark ' s worry . She patted his shoulder and told him and others .

" Don't worry Clark , I know about ritual . While ritual , Chloe drank so much veela blood . Ritual magic combined with veela blood having effect on her . Now she is changing to part veela .

"

What is that mean Mrs Delacour ? Clark asked .

" That means , some changes will happen to Chloe . Her hair will gain little golden colour like Gabriel , and her skin will glow , she will become more pretty .

"

Clark thought that is not so bad . He thought Chloe already pretty , now she will more pretty .

Then nurse spoke .

" Clark , you can go now . I will call you when Chloe wakes . Don't worry , she will wake tomorrow .

"

Clark listened and left .

When he reached bed, sleep quickly came .Until now he didn't realize how much he pushed his body . When he woke up , he realized its next day .

He quickly done his morning routine , and went to breakfast . Last few days he is eating with Fleur only . He think she understood his grief . Today also she sat beside him and told him about entire battle .

He listened every word she said . He is glad no one saw him in battle . He took as much care he can to no one notice him . And he told her about changes will happen to Chloe .

" Don't worry Clark , This change , you will like it . Look at me .

"

Clark looked at her . She most beautiful woman he ever seen . She caught his stare . Clark blushed . Fleur liked his blushing .

he is cute .

" See Clark , do you like how I looked . " Fleur asked .

Clark sheepishly nodded . Fleur chuckled for effect she has on him .

" So Chloe also become like me . don't worry . She also will like the changes happen to her .

"

Then they both chatted more . Last few days , they both ate and shared worries . Today first time they both happily chatted .

Then they both went to healing ward . At that Chloe and Gabriel both awake . Clark hugged Chloe , while Fleur hugging Gabriel . Then Clark reached Gabriel and gave her a hug .

Now Chloe explained them about Isobel Theroux .

Clark listened , so the spirit of Isobel didn't destroyed because he saw Isobel ' s spirit leaving .


	6. Chapter 8

Next day morning Chloe and Gabriel both came healing ward full of health . When they want to go to breakfast Clark remembered about Fleur .

" Hay wait , I will call Fleur . After you guys missing . We both had breakfast together .

"

Both Chloe and Gabriel nodded .

Clark went to fifth year section . He already know Fleur ' s room so he knocked at door .

He heard Fleur ' s voice to come in .

He stepped in and looked around . No one is there . He heard sounds from bathroom . He thought she bathing .

" Who is it ? " Fleur asked .

" It's me , Clark . Came to ask if you join breakfast with us .

" Clark told her .

" Just wait , I will join with you .

" Fleur replied .

Clark heard her , he sat on bed .

After sometime shower stopped running .

Fleur came with wearing small towel .

Fleur thought , he is eleven year old boy , its nothing weird . But his look on his face made her tease .

Clark looked Fleur with towel . He seen Fleur before and he always thought she is beautiful . But now he can't help but stare her half naked body .

Fleur removed her towel and looked at him .

His eyes widened and swallowing limps of air . Fleur chuckled for his response .

Clark never saw any girl except Chloe naked . Of course Chloe is his roommate , he seen her naked number of times .

Although Chloe is pretty , Fleur is another level . Especially two mounds of flesh on her chest is beautiful , he thought .

Fleur liked his expression , can't help but tease .

" Like what you see Clark ? " Fleur asked him while forcefully stopping her smile .

" Wh What ? " Clark didn't catch her question .

" If you stop staring , I will dress up , you wait here . " Fleur told him and went her dresser .

For Fleur , nudity never bothered and Clark is just eleven year old kid .

All her girlfriends saw her naked and she saw them naked too . So many times she went to nude beaches .

While dressing Fleur asked him

" Do you like how I looked Clark ? " she asked .

" Of course , you are pretty . " Clark replied .

That reply got chuckle from Fleur . She realized how much kid he is .

" You know , Chloe will become pretty too Clark . And you can see her all the time .

"

Clark don't know how to reply for that .

Fleur all dressed up and while zipping her blouse she got an idea .

" Clark , can zip my blouse please ... " Fleur asked while showing her naked back to him .

Clark awkwardly went to her and zipped her blouse . When he zipped her , he liked touch of her smooth skin . Fleur felt same thing .

After Clark completely zipped her blouse , she turn toward him and gave him kiss on his lips . It is little peck on lips but she felt like she wants to do it .

Clark face turned bright red with shy .

Fleur saw his face became red and chuckled . Clark is more embarrassed .

Fleur don't know why she acted like this . She is in good mood because her sister is safe and sound . All the sadness went away , she felt like to tease and Clark is best guy . He is innocent 11 year kid and she like him last few days . She felt how much he worried about Chloe . And she never forget Clark ' s face when he looked at her naked body .

Then they both went to breakfast . both Chloe and Gabriel are waiting for them .

" Sorry for the late guys . " Fleur apologized . " I was in middle of shower . "

Still Clark flushed . Chloe looked at him and asked

" Why are you like this Clark ? " Chloe asked him .

Clark heard her and just shrugged .

Next few days quite for Clark liking . He observed small changes in Chloe body . Her hair turned little gold colour and long . Her skin became attractive with glow ness with it . It made most girls jealous and most boys put her in future top ten date girl list .

Chloe liked the changes and mostly she liked Clark appreciation more . Clark also used to Chloe changes . Now Fleur is coming to breakfast with them . Sometime she came her own , most times Clark would call her . She used to get naked before Clark and Clark is used to Fleur nakedness . For him , she is no different from Chloe , for her he is just eleven year old boy .

Clark don't know he can tell his parents about fight , and professors told him avoid it . He also decided to tell them nothing . because they will freak out and take them from school and he liked magic school . Chloe also agreed this , so both avoided telling their parents .

One day Clark and Chloe got call from headmistress , when they went to her chamber both Gabriel and Fleur also there . Madame Maxine offered them seats , they both sat . Maxine started to speak .

" You both aware that ministry of magic exist right ?

"

both Chloe and Clark nodded.

" There is another ministry of magic is there on England also . Both ministries discussed and they want to start foreign exchange program . Because of their decision this school getting four exchange students from school called Hogwarts . For exchange we have to send four students also . Fleur and Gabriel agreed to attend the Hogwarts . For another two students , all teachers selected both of you . You both are American so you won't have any problem with English . So do you agree for this ? "

Both Chloe and Clark listened what headmistress said .

" Can we say no to this madam ? " Clark asked .

" Of course , but if you say no , other two members have to go and there is no one fit the profile . They will have adjust , but for you both , there won't be any problem . "

Both Chloe and Clark discussed about that . Chloe thought any other students have to adjust for new school . It's not fair for them . She told Clark and he agreed . Then both agreed to go new school .

Headmistress seemed happy to hear that .

" I will send Hogwarts your details . You both are first years so they will send someone to get you school things . Don't worry your things will exchange so you don't need to spend more money . And one more thing Hogwarts will start in next month so you both have one month holidays .

"

The four children surprised for last statement .

" That mean we can go to my home ? " Chloe asked .

" Yes miss Sullivan . " Maxine replied . " And you have to go within five days because person from Hogwarts will come any time . And you can attend classes these five days , if you want .

"

The four discussed about Hogwarts so many times in five days . Gabriel and Fleur know about Hogwarts . They told Chloe and Clark Hogwarts is one of best school . Their headmaster is one of greatest wizard world ever known .

Both Chloe and Clark read about Hogwarts . There are so many stories about Hogwarts , especially Albus Dumbledore . his victory on Gillette Grindelwald one of historic event in magical history . He also famous for discovering twelve uses of dragon blood .

All these five days so many gave them send off to them . Flying horses took them to station where Chloe and Clark told them good bye . When they phased through barrier their parents are waiting .

Chloe and Clark enjoying their holidays with playing . They don't have any restrictions to use magic because officially they are new joinies . Every day Chloe and Clark practices spells . Chloe almost mastered every spell she learned before . She tried to hit Clark with spells but he is too fast to connect . Clark tried to mastered many spells but only few like lanthern , expelliamus are working effectively or more than effectively . But other spells won't giving results like Chloe .

After two days , while Chloe and Clark are playing Clark heard foot steps . He turned his head and saw a biggest man he saw in life except Madame Maxine . He has wild long hair and beard that reaches his chest . He wear a long coat , he almost twelve feet height . Both Chloe and Clark looked at him with mouth open . Clark recovered quickly went to him .

The man named Hagrid saw a little boy approaching him . He smiled at him .

" You must be Clark and the girl must be Chloe . " hagrid said to Clark with big smile .

" Yes , but who are you , how do you know us . " Clark asked him .

" I am hagrid from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . I am keeper of keys and games ." hagrid replied .

" So you are from Hogwarts guy to take us to get us books , right " Clark asked .

" Thats right " hagrid replied .

Clark thought even though he is big and grumpy , he is harmless so he called Chloe and explained her about hagrid . She also greeted her with warm smile .

Both Chloe and Clark took him to Kents . First they stared at him , after Clark explained them , they offered him big jug of tea . Hagrid liked Kents , no muggles are this much warmer to him . Then hagrid talked to Sullivans and got permission to take both Chloe and Clark .

Hagrid took them both to London by his flying bike at night . Both Chloe and Clark surprised by scary ride . They exchanged their uniforms and books with Hogwarts uniform and books . They looked at books they are pretty normal books . Then hagrid gave both a ticket to Hogwarts . Clark and Chloe took their tickets .

After three or four weeks , Chloe and Clark prepared to leave for Hogwarts . All took a taxi to station , then as usual they passed barrier and saw a purple train with streaming engine . All Kents and Sullivans are looking at that big smoky train wonderly . They saw so many students with their luggage , getting into train .

Both Chloe and Clark saw Delacour sisters . Clark called them and introduced them to their parents . Both Kents and Sullivans can't help but appreciate their gorgeousness . Then both Kents and Sullivans gave them hugs and said their send offs . Both Chloe and Clark along with Delacour sisters reached train and sat in empty apartment . This is like normal train but much much faster than normal train . Everyone talking about Hogwarts , how it will be different from beauxbatons . They quickly reached Hogwarts .

Clark along with others got down from train , hagrid screaming " first years came with me " .

Clark , Chloe , Gabriel reached him , Clark and Chloe greeted him . Then all first year students taken by hagrid to small boats . Clark , Chloe , Gabriel took one boat . There are another two girls and one boy is there . They exchanged their names . Bushy haired girl is Hermione Granger , other girl is Susan Bones , other boy is shy with a pet toad is Neville Longbottem . Hermione animatedly talking about how it is shock to know she is witch . How eager to learn magic , she said , she already practiced some spells . Clark never saw anyone talk that much about study and he thought she already byhearted entire syllabus . That entire trip , Chloe and Hermione talked about their spells .

When they reached Hogwarts , they greeted by deputy headmistress Minerva Mcgongall . She explained them rules of houses , and how each house like their family . Clark heard Chloe telling Hermione that there are no houses in beauxbatons .

Then they all taken to sorting hat .

Then Mrs Mcgongal called first year name then she put hat on their head , then hat called their house name . Hermione , Gabriel , Chloe sorted into Gryffindor . Then his name called , he forwarded . She put hat on him . Surprisingly the hat talked to him

" Ha interestingly another different mind " hat said , Clark heard .

" What do you mean another " he asked .

" The Delacour girl is different but not like you . "

" What is the different . "

" Although she is different , I can read her mind like book , what are her qualities . If anyone brave they will sort into Gryffindor , if they are loyal they will hufflepuff , if they are clever they will in ravenclaw and if they cunning and thrust for power they will be slytherine . base on these qualities I sort students into their houses . " hat explained .

" So what about me ? "

" You are different , I can talk to you , but I can't read inner thoughts like others . I can't sense any qualities . "

" So you will reject me ? " Clark asked questioningly .

" Everyone must sort into some house , which house you want . " hat asked .

Clark thought , Chloe is in Gryffindor , so he liked to be in that house . Before he telling that to hat , hat screamed Gryffindor . But this statement is aloud , not like before conversation played on his head , and all of them heard . Clark reached Gryffindor table and sat beside Chloe .

Then Albus Dumbledore raised and said few words and gave warnings about seventh floor corridor and forbidden forest is off limits for him . Then food appeared before him , the food is not like anything in France . In that school everything is light , but here there are sandwiches , boiled potato , beef wings many other items . After sometime all food vanished . Then deserts appeared , these deserts include many flavoured ice creams , pastries and many more . Clark thought this school is very much different from last school . That school all students talked in French which he can't understand , here they all talking in English with accent . That school is paradise with all gardens and lakes , here it is like big mansion . Everywhere he looked he saw stairs only . There are so many big portraits that are moving . Suddenly four ghosts are came towards them . In that one ghost is nearly headless Nick is Gryffindor ghost . And one thing he learned is they all consider quiddich , wizard sport seriously , their house prefect which is like leader , Percy telling them house points and winning about house cup .

Percy took them all to their house , door protected by a portrait of old lady who had obsession of singing . Percy told password to her , door swang open . When he reached his room , his belongings already there , bed is warm and soft . He had three roommates , Neville he already met , another one is Ronald Weasly , red head , tall . Last one is Seamus Finnegan normal height , pale . He chatted with them sometime and they all surprised he is American and he came from beauxbatons . He told them he is foreign exchange student .


	7. Chapter 9

Hogwarts , the world greatest magical school . There are so many brightest witches and wizards came from this school . Everyone proud to be in this school , still everyone wondered why there is four houses based on qualities , one is for courage , one is for clever , one is for humble and last one is for thrust for power . Even though last house is giving bit negetive meaning , it is not . Every society need diversity , then only it can adopt change then it will grow into more . Let's take an example , Gryffindor is for courage , but without knowledge , how much courage you have you can't do anything and how much knowledge you have , without humbleness you will be arrogant , and even you have all these qualities without thrust for something to achieve all these are in vain . In this housing system everyone in house had all these qualities but dormant quality is making decision for which he or she should be . Every student sorted into house based on this qualities only except one , that is Clark Kent . Everyone except Clark and Chloe don't know that sorting hat can't read Clark mind and why . Only people worried about that is Dumbledore . He know sorting hat can't tell what nature boy is and he is also informed about Clark ' s wand . Dumbledore thought Clark must be different or may be he is from extinct magical family . Because Dumbledore also know he is adopted .

Clark liked Hogwarts more than he admits , even though it is so different from previous school . That is full of life and everywhere you see , it will look like a paradise with all those exotic lakes and big gardens which contain so many flowers . But here entire castle is alive with vibrating power . Somehow he thought Hogwarts is alive , living sentinel than just school . It has its own beauty with all portraits and all different steps . He is here for one month and he liked school so far . Only problem he faced is slytherin . They had a belief that purebloods are greater than others . Purebloods are whose parents are magical , halfbloods are one parent is muggle like non magical person , others are whose parents both are non magical . Most of people in slytherin are purebloods and they believe others are not worthy of magical education and always bullying them . They show worse to muggleborn , they use word " mudblood " to insult which filthy word according to magical society . In all slytherin " Draco malfoy " is worse . He is son of board member of Hogwarts , he respected or feared in slytherin like prince and he is favourate student of one of professor Severus Snape who is potion master .

He is always insults Gryffindors and Clark is targeted many times . Clark learned to ignore these type of insults , but he had his limit . He is feeling his anger when Malfoy insulted Gabriel and Chloe , but Chloe stopped him before he try to do anything . Today also Malfoy targeted him , may be he think Clark is easy . Malfoy know Clark had problem with his magic , today he want to use it to insult him .

" Ha Kent , you will never know how to use spell , do you know why , your mudblood didn't had ounce of magic . " Malfoy yelled and laughed loudly .

Clark heard him but didn't respond . But Chloe took that seriously . She is far better than Malfoy is in school .

" For a pureblood , you are pathetic . If all purebloods are like you then I am lucky I am muggle born . " Chloe snapped .

" That's it , mudblood , you will pay " Malfoy said and aimed his wand .

" bring it on Malfoy , I will show how pathetic you are . " Chloe showed her wand and ready for fire a spell .

Malfoy fired a leg locking curse at her , Chloe dodged and fired single disarming spell . It hit him on chest and his wand flying toward him , before it can hit her Chloe catches the wand .

" So that's what a pureblood can do . I am glad I am muggleborn . " Chloe said throwed his wand at him .

Chloe turned and ready to leave when Drako Malfoy fired same spell again at her . But Clark heard and he covered Chloe . The spell hit him and Clark can't move legs . Chloe saw this and became angry , when Chloe ready to fire spell , Clark stopped and he got his wand and signalled Malfoy .

Clark told Chloe to move , then Malfoy started firing spell after spell . Clark used his wand to block most of spells that aimed at his legs and dodged the spells that aimed at his head . Clark thought Malfoy already had some magical education because for a first year no one know these spells . Almost ten minutes Malfoy fired spells but can't connect single spell . Sweat coming from his temples , then he moved forward and tried to hit him , Clark stopped his wand with his wand when he reached wand length , Clark hit him on face with his wand , then Clark took his wand forcefully . Malfoy face became red with rage . Then Clark signalled Chloe and she fired counter spell , then he can move his legs .

" Even though I am not much wizard I can easily defend myself Malfoy , so never try to play this game . " Clark said and threw his wand at him .

Then Malfoy took his wand , Clark leaving with Chloe and others , he fired some spell again . Clark can't believe him , still he is trying to hurt him . He bent his knees and dodged spell , then started moving toward him , for every spell Malfoy fired , Clark moved toward him some more . When he reached Malfoy he took his wand threw it outside .

After Clark reached his common room , he thought he made mistake . This little show with Malfoy will blow his secret and he need to rectify that and he need Chloe help .

After everyone left common room , he got to the topic .

" Chloe , I made a mistake . "

" I know , your stunt today raised many questions . "

" We have to do something before anyone suspect me . "

" I don't know , we need plan Clark , and you are the one that hid your secret this long so you should have some tricks under your sleeve . "

Both Clark and Chloe thought about suitable plan to rectify Clark mistake . Then they both formed a plan .

Next two days Clark didn't done any stunts but everyone in Gryffindor first years talked about him only .

In charms class Clark executed his plan .

Professor flitwick explained levitation charm " wingardiam leviosa " . Clark already know the spell but he didn't mastered it yet .

" Wingardiaam leviosaar " Clark spelled and violently waved his wand intentionally . He sat beside Hermione , she saw he is doing wrong .

" Clark your doing is wrong , it is not wingardiam leviosar not leviosaar . "

Clark know that , He know if he done wrong , Hermione is sure want to rectify it . he had opportunity so he used it . " Then you do it , if you are so clever " he mocked her . Then Hermione tried the spell and successfully levitated her feather . Flitwick awarded her ten points . Then after class Clark mocked Hermione until she cried .

Chloe saw that and she is with Gabriel .

" Clark that's enough , you made her cry . "

" What should I do Chloe , if she became little cry baby . "

" Clark , Hermione is my friend , I can't tolerate my friend insult another friend .

I don't know what I do , if say another word about her . "

" I can't believe you will defend her , while I am your best friend . And you know you can't take me , you saw what happened to Malfoy . "

" I am not Malfoy Clark , I can easily take you . "

" That's it Chloe , I should know one geek will support other . If you think you can take me , Then try me . "

Whenever that words come out of him , Chloe sent spell after spell to him , Clark easily blocked them . But Chloe didn't stopped , Clark this the time he deliberately didn't blocked one curse . It hit him in legs , his legs felt like jelly , he struggled to maintain balance . But Chloe know she can't stop , she fired leg locker curse at him which bonded his leg . Then she fired spells that connected him at chest , he thrown five feet , if Clark didn't balance his body at correct time , he know he will put dent on it . Clark know if he want he can still block those spells but he still need to be embarrassed .

" This my touch to your arrogance Clark . "

Then she fired two spells toward his robes . As soon as that connected him , Clark clothes vanished . Clark fell naked on floor , everyone looked at him with expression and laughing loudly and Clark face went red with embarrassment .

Clark don't know what to do , for his relief Mrs McGonagall came , conjured towel and thrown at him . Then she said

" Miss Sullivan and Mr Kent , detention for both of you . Come to office now . Clark , dress first . " everyone laughed again .

Clark ran to his room with normal speed , get dressed . Everything went according to his plan , but he never thought when he suggested the spell , he would that much embarrassed . Now he is sure everyone will think , he just normal and fool because he defeated by first year . Then he went to deputy headmistress office , she given Chloe one week detention and for him she gave him month which they both accepted happily .

Next day is Halloween , entire school decorated with so many colours and biggest pumpkins Clark ever seen in his life hanging in air . The food in the Halloween is great , Clark eating everything he like . He sat far from everyone on table . Who ever seen him , everyone laughing at him . But he can hear Chloe words to Gabriel that

" I didn't seen Hermione today , Parvati told me she is crying in girls bathroom all day . " Those words seemed said to Gabriel but Clark know those intend to him . He so focused on plan , he didn't thought he will hurt Hermione feelings in process . He know he had to apologize to her , if not he had to grovel if he want forgiveness .

Suddenly professor Quirrell came to hall screaming .

" TROLL IN DUNGEON " he said then his voice became quite " you ought to know " then he fainted . Most in room panicked and screamed loudly . Then Dumbledore voice came higher like biggest loud speaker , everyone voice became pale compared to that and for Clark sensitive ears it is deafening .

" SILENCE " until everyone calmed then his voice came normal " Everyone , follow the prefects to your houses . Teachers follow me to dungeon . "

Clark saw everyone following prefects and he saw teachers following Dumbledore except professor Snape . Clark quickly remembered Hermione didn't know about troll and she is outside , first he reached Chloe , grabbed her to search for Hermione .

" Clark , what's going on "

" Hermione , she didn't know about troll . "

" So you want to save her " Chloe asked . " Yes " he said . " "Okay " she replied .

" I am taking you into danger , all you say yes . "

" As long as you are with me , I know nothing will happen to me . "

Then they both saw professor Snape going to third floor . Clark and Chloe both exchanged looks but they didn't say anything . Suddenly they heard a scream which they both recognized it is Hermione . They both went to the way the scream they heard . They saw in girls bathroom Hermione hide under marble sinks , but that troll coming to her . The troll looked like it is twelve feet long , thick grey skin and It had two feet long club in his hand . One by one he destroying the sinks and Hermione switching sink to sink .

" Hermione eee" Chloe screamed to her . She looked at Chloe and Clark . And if another blow from that troll , it will be on sink where Hermione is hiding . Hermione expecting blow but it never came . When she saw Clark holding the club with the wand in his hand . She is told Clark wand is strong but she never thought that is this much strong .

" Hermione come on " Chloe screamed . Hermione saw escape , she ran for it .

" Hermione , quickly inform teachers , I will help Clark to stop the troll until teachers will come . "

Hermione wants to help but after she saw Clark is struggling with troll and Chloe serious face , she left . That is the moment Clark is waiting , he gripped the club troll is holding . Troll can sense the boy is strong . It want to hurt him , it violently swinging its club , but Clark easily dodged . That troll is strong but slow . He dodged it blows he is giving blow after blow without while moving very quick and without holding back . That troll ' s screams echoed with room and violently it swinged its club , he is not lucky one time , it hit him in head . He thrown back to walls , Clark first felt how headache will feel like . Chloe know nothing will happen to Clark , still she is worried . She fired many spells at that troll nothing having that much affect on its thick skin . Another blow reached Clark but Clark gripped the club , she swinged the club along with Clark . Clark violently taken along with club , he landed on troll ' s shoulders . He gripped troll neck with his legs , dodged troll violent attacks , then he intertwined his both hands hit him on head , everything he got . The troll dazed , Clark took the club easily from dazed troll , hit his head again with the club , it knocked off on floor with loud noise .

" Is it dead Clark ? " Chloe asked him .

" No , just lost conscious " he replied and he heard noises of teachers are coming . They can't seen that he taken the troll . Then he had idea , quickly explained Chloe . Then Clark reached broken pipe , water leaking all around from it , His entire dress became wet and they already torn in battle . Then he started his acting .

" TROLL HELP ME , IT GONNA KILL ME , HELP ME EEE " Clark cried and ran toward teachers . After that he hide behind Hermione . Hermione looked suspicious but he ignored .

" What happened ? " Mrs McGonagall asked him .

" Troll in that bathroom . " he replied with fear . All ran to the direction Clark showed them . At the scene , Chloe stand beside knocked troll .

" Chloe , can you explain ? " deputy headmistress asked . Before she can reply Clark moved forward explained to them .

" This is my fault , professor . Because of yesterday humiliation , I want to prove myself . I read about trolls so I thought I can take single troll but I can't. , I should be killed if Chloe didn't came . "

Mrs McGonagall turned to Chloe

" What is your excuse miss Sullivan ? "

" In halfway to my room , I remembered Hermione is here , not knowing about troll , so came here to warn her , but it already attacking Hermione and Clark , so I want to help them , I levitated its club , it knocked by its own club . "

" Hermione , is it true ? " both Clark and Chloe desperately looking at her , she nodded finally .

" Clark , it is foolish to think that you can take fully grown troll by yourself . For that I removed five points from your house . And it is not everyday a first year can be lucky to take down fully grown troll and you Hermione quick thinking calling teachers . For that I am awarding you both five points . " All three beamed but Clark hide it by downing his head .

After that everyone heard story how Clark thought he can take troll himself , he became bigger fool himself . And Chloe became instant celebrity .

After that troll incident Hermione came to them .

" Clark , I don't know why you are doing this , I know you are the one that stopped that troll . And I know you genuinely came to my rescue . So thank you for saving my life Clark . "

Clark taken back by those words . Then he replied " Please don't tell anyone . But that not rescue , if I am the reason you were there , crying . For my selfish reasons , I behaved like a jerk to you . Please forgive me . "

She can't understand Clark , the person who speaking gentle now , how he acted as jerk yesterday . But she know that is acting .

" Don't worry Clark , I think you have your reasons . "

" But that is not a excuse to behave like that . I apologize , please forgive me . "

" Okay , I forgive you . So leaving naked in hall is also your doing too . "

" Yes " Clark replied . Hermione laughed .

" Too bad , I missed that . " Hermione said , after seeing his face became more red , her laugher increased .

Until one week , Clark wandered lonely , after that he again grouped with Chloe and Hermione for everyone surprise .


End file.
